Taken
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: McBeck Rodney McKay & Carson Beckett slash/yaoi/shounen-ai. Following the Duet episode in season 2. Cadman takes advantage of McKay when he's asleep to pay Beckett a visit.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Stargate and all it's franchise. I am however building one in my basement (as well as a hyperdrive).

_Warning_:

- It's slash/yaoi! Which means there's intimate relations between members of the same sex.

- Spoilers for the episode 'Duet' from season 2

- Rodney's being abused and taken advantage of

_AN_: I like to read stories that are as Canon as possible. That's why I write this one. All the scenes from the episode 'Duet' can be applied here. The only thing that I changed about the episode is that Carson (in the series) does not actually hover over Rodney when he wakes up in sickbay. Carson is actually a couple of beds away.

And of course, despite the fact that Rodney really kisses Carson, the romantic relationship that I am implying is not canon.

I think it's wise to see the episode for this story. I use a lot of references to it.

**~Taken~**

Laura Cadman was a spunky lady. Very candid. Rodney blamed her for the incident. But he thanked her some time later for it too.

***

"With a woman?" Carson's voice was mocking. Rodney felt cornered.

-" It is simply two adults sharing some friendly…Yes with a woman!" He replied irritably. They argued some more about flowers and appropriate conversations when 'it' happened.

Rodney woke up in the infirmary some time later, Carson hovering over him looking worried. He started smiling as soon as Rodney spoke.

However, there were complications, to say the least.

Rodney tried getting back to work. Honestly, he did. He really was trying to fix the problem they were in, but she was there, annoying him, putting his mind where her mind was, which was obviously not focused on work.

"YES! WHAT!" Rodney glanced around. Carson looked as worried as he did in sickbay.

He was relieved of duty. Things all progressed like a train ride after that. And definitely not like interline train, softly gliding forward from stop to stop. More like a steam powered engine huffing and puffing along its way.

A little too fast, really. But on a completely different track. Getting Cadman back in her own body was taking too long. Cadman was taking advantage of him. Asking Carson to the date. Kissing Katie Brown in front of him, then leaving without giving Rodney any chance to explain, at all.

Rodney felt abused. Carson was his friend. He didn't want to inconvenience him like that. He'd seen the look Carson gave him when Cadman made Rodney's hand touch Carson's face. Katie was his friend too. He wanted a relationship with her, but not start it off like that. It was wrong, all wrong and it was all Cadman's fault.

***

Rodney had fallen asleep again. Laura felt how his control had slipped away due to fatigue. She inwardly grinned and realized Rodney's facial features participated in the fun. She jumped out of bed, dressed Rodney up in his finest clothes (regular base uniform) and headed towards the infirmary.

Carson wasn't there though. The nurse told her he'd gone to his quarters. Laura continued her quest and headed towards Carson's quarters. Carson opened the door and let Laura in, still believing it was Rodney.

"I've been thinking," Laura started. "You and I get along very well don't you think?" Carson nodded, somewhat doubtful. "This thing between Katie and me might not work out the way we want it to. I have you to fall back to though?"

Carson straightened his back and looked Rodney in the eye smiling.

"Of course, Laura."

She was taken aback by that. "How did you…?"

Carson shrugged. "Rodney has a way. A way that you have not, lassie. There's no way he'd openly convey his feelings for anyone."

"So you knew when I kissed Katie?"

Carson laughed. "Yeah, how was it by the way?"

Laura grinned. "I'm sure it's very different than this." She leaned forward and kissed Carson, their days worth of facial hair rubbing against each other. Carson didn't protest. He opened up without a fight and let Laura fondle him though Rodney's body.

Although the situation was odd, Laura didn't think anything of it when Carson was pushing into Rodney's body, his eyes open and focused on Rodney's face, looking extremely pleased. It was her he was looking at right?

***

Rodney woke the next morning, feeling very sore all over his body. He questioned Cadman about it and she insisted she went for a midnight run again. Rodney was gullible and believed it, muttering his complaints. She left him alone for the morning until Rodney decided he wanted to go to the infirmary.

***

Dr. Carson Beckett was not a man of many words, nor was he a man of few either. Beckett was a man of soothing words. Although he was not Dr. Heightmeyer, he still believed it was important to calm his patients. He also believed it was important to be nice in general. Being nice was the ticket to establishing good relations with many different races.

Making Laura feel calm last night was no problem either. He thought she was a lovely lady, even though she was pretty spontaneous. Her candidness and the fact that she was using Rodney's body just made it very easy for Carson to 'calm' his patient.

When Rodney-Cadman walked into the infirmary, however, he didn't know whether he could calm Rodney. Whether Rodney knew what had happened, he didn't know.

"My back aches. Cadman here took control of my body again last night." Rodney looked absolutely annoyed.

"Yeah, of course." Carson said while guiding Rodney towards one of the beds. He felt Rodney stiffen under his touch.

"What do you mean 'of course.'?" He wasn't aware, thought Carson, staying silent for a while to come up with an excuse. He ordered Rodney to lay on his stomach.

"She probably took you for a run, right?" It was a lame excuse, but Rodney accepted it. Carson started massaging Rodney's lower back. Rodney went limp and relaxed into the good doctor's hands.

Without any warning Rodney turned around. Carson could see from the facial expression that he was dealing with Cadman now. The expression changed into an annoyed one.

"Why'd you do that? It was just getting good!" Carson didn't know an answer to that question. Rodney's face calmed itself again.

"You like this a little too much, Rodney." Ah, Carson thought, not a question directed to me.

"Whaddya mean I like this too much. Of course I do, my back's aching like hell and…"

-"It's not your back, idiot, it's your ass." There was silence, but only for a little while. Rodney sat up.

"WHAT did you DO!?"

Laura shrugged. "I wondered what it was like to be a man. Kissing Katie was all fun and games, but I'm not…"

Rodney cut her off. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Carson backed away from the bed, trying to get away before hell broke loose. "Carson!" Rodney grabbed the Doctor's sleeve. "You stay here and fix my problem, now! And you, Cadman, explain!"

-"Not until ya calm down, Rodney." Carson said, trying to get his arm back.

"I am calm. As calm as a sunny day. Now expl…" He was cut off by Carson pressing his mouth upon his, effectively shutting the raving mad scientist up. When he pulled away all Rodney could muster was a 'huhn'. Carson kissed him again.

"I see." Rodney heard Cadman's voice ring inside his mind.

"You see what?" Rodney said as Carson broke contact again.

"Just kiss him back." Rodney heard her say. He was still holding Carson's sleeve. He pulled at it until his face was in range. Rodney took his hand away from the doctor's coat and lifted it up towards Carson's head. He pulled it closer and kissed Carson. Carson let out a soft sound from the back of his throat obviously pleased with the action.

Later, in Carson quarters, Rodney realized what the dull ache in his lower back meant. He also realized about the pleasure that coincided with that same ache. Cadman had left him alone, but she was still there, experiencing it with him.

***

The train they had boarded was on collision coarse to become a train wreck. When Rodney and Cadman were in Dr. Heightmeyer's office fighting again it set off and explosion on their train and they collapsed. They were brought to the infirmary where they were informed that not all parts of the wreckage were salvageable. Rodney of course came up with an idea to fix the problem, having his mind momentarily for his own, while Cadman pondered her demise.

It was a workable idea and they were going to set it in motion, but Cadman wanted to show her(or should we say 'their') affections towards Carson 'just in case it didn't work'. Carson was in shock, realizing Rodney had just kissed him in front of a lot of important people. Rodney was embarrassed too, palming his face in his hands, hoping no one would notice it was not their first kiss.

***

Dr. Beckett was not a man of many words. He was holding Laura's hand when she woke up in the infirmary after the incident. Rodney woke up some time after her. He noticed the close contact between the two right away, but thought it was for the best.

Beckett was not a man of few words either. He and Laura did not work out as a couple. They both tried to ignore the fact that Rodney was a willing participant in their game. They both ignored the fact that Carson was more willing when Laura was Rodney, then when Laura was Laura.

Carson was a man of soothing words. He and Laura decided it was better for everyone if they were to split up.

When Rodney opened his door to Carson again months later after 'the incident' there were no meaningless nice words. Carson was just calming his patient, his best friend, his lover.

_~Ninke_

_AN_: It would be nice to receive a review. I like constructive criticism. Especially when it comes to this story, since I'm not quite sure how others perceive it. That.. and I'm not sure whether it's good or not…


End file.
